


A Visit From Tessa

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [18]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tessa comes over to visit Malec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I realized just now I probably should add a warning. There are like mild spoilers for the Infernal Devices and like super mild spoilers for the Dark Artifaces in this story. Sorry about that y'all.

“Thanks for coming Tessa. Where's Jem, thought he'd be coming as well?” Magnus asked.

“He’s in LA checking on Emma. He does that every now and then. Thanks for inviting me over for drinks though.”

“Well you know you're always welcome”

“Especially when you bring us delicious cookies.” Alec added

“Well I'd say I slaved over the oven, but I didn't. So how are Rafael and Max?”

Magnus and Alec shared a look.

“Oh I know that look. I raised a boy. Lay it on me maybe I can help.”

“It's not a big thing. They're both good boys it's just a million small things. They're getting older and with that come more challenges. Max's magic is becoming stronger, Rafe will be getting his first marks soon, Max wants to be a Shadowhunter, and the icing on the cake something strange and big is happening in LA.” Alec eased back as he finished.

“Don't forget the little fights we've been having lately. Fights about visiting Idris too much, about our children becoming Shadowhunters, normal couple fights that seem to becoming more regular.” Magnus added.

“Is that all?” Tessa asked. “You guys have it easy. Look the fights happen. Will and I always had little fights about our kids. They will continue to happen, but just don't let them become bigger. In the grand scheme of things they don't mean much. Listen the boys know you love them. You'll figure it out. Max will learn to control his magic and Rafe will take his first runes fine. And well I mean my kids were allowed to be Shadowhunters but they were only half. You know times have changed maybe they'll let Max become one. This whole LA thing Jem is pretty sure at least for now everything is okay. He may need to talk with Jace soon, but for right now it seems quiet. Now onto more important things where's the wine and what are we watching?”


End file.
